


Quips in Lifts

by YBTT2017



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, I wrote this in 20 minutes in a Skype chat, Lovebites, Oneshot, Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015), Pre-Black Panther (2018), Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YBTT2017/pseuds/YBTT2017
Summary: "Don't like it when we fight."Choose your arguments carefully before getting in an elevator, alone, with Ulysses Klaue.





	Quips in Lifts

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the POTA chat! I wrote this for them in about 15-20 minutes, so excuse the shortness. But still, our man Klaue needs more love, God damn it!

** _Disclaimer: All characters mentioned are property of their respective owners._ **

 

* * *

 

The whole day her teeth had been on edge and his appearance somehow made it worse. She wasn't on her period, that had been last week, but something about today had her snapping left, right and centre. Of course, that didn't shut him up.

Oh no; it  _encouraged_ him.

She couldn't actually remember what it was that had set her off, but for some reason she and Ulysses Klaue were at each other's throats, or rather, she was at his throat; the smarmy arms dealer was straight up _laughing_ at her aggression, as if she were no more than a tiny puppy barking up at a bigger dog for simply _existing_. He sniggered every time she raised her voice, broad shoulders jittering up and down with each infernal laugh.

She steamed at him as they both strode to the elevator, lost in her words as she ranted. It was something crude and bordering on becoming an argument. They weren't a couple, _but he sure as hell wasn't her boss!_ She got especially snappy with him as she pressed the buttons to call the lift.

Silence.

 _At last_ , she thought before nearly lettting out a sigh of relief, except the tension straining in her frontal lobe was still there.

But then, there was another chuckle, this time under his breath. She scowled at him.

"Knock it off."

He turned slowly, his mouth twisting from a smirk to a sneer as the doors closed.

" _Or what?_ "

The doors shut and the elevator started going up.

30 seconds hadn't even passed before Klaue slammed his fist on the control panel.

She barely had time to see him round on her before the lights went out and the elevator shuddered to a stop. Then, _a gleam_.

His arm.

She found his face in the darkness and, suddenly, she was racked with the most gut wrenching of terrors.

But then his lips were on her's, his hand snaking down her side. Gently, _smoothly_.

He wasn't going to hurt her.

"Don't like it when we fight." He gruffly whispered between shoving his tongue down her throat. Before she had time to answer, his teeth were on her neck and shoulder, working against the skin in a rhythm that drove her wild. Her only answer now a pathetic whimper, yet she could already feel the wild tension simmering down.

_Damn you...damn this effect you have on me, Ulysses..._

Klaue's hand finally reached up her skirt, caressing her thigh roughly before he practically ripped away her underwear, throwing down it unceremoniously onto her feet. Then she was being lifted up onto his hips and instinctively she wrapped her legs around his wide back without question. The sound of his belt unbuckling was ominously loud in the tight space. When she looked down at him, there was a glint in his eye that was feverish and frantic. He grinned like a crocodile as his massive vibranium forearm trapped the side of her head, his real arm around her ass.

_He's holding me up with one arm._

She hissed with need as Klaue nipped at her neck, teasing her with his teeth as he trailed up to her ear. His breath was so hot and heavy on her skin and she was sure he was still laughing, even now.

"No more fighting... _ja?_ " He growled in her ear, pressing his hips into her's as he spoke. He clamped down on the crook of her neck when she didn't answer and she mewled, arching and writhing. " _Ja, darling?_ " She nodded frantically.

"Yes... _yes_ , no more fighting..." she manages to whisper, nails digging into his skin through his shirt.

"Good girl..." Klaue kissed the bite tenderly. Then he was nose to nose with her. "Now give me a kiss."

She would never tire of the sensation his beard scratching over her chin when their lips met. Klaue certainly had many tricks of the trade; being an expert kisser was one of them. Hungry and dominating, he swirled his tongue around her's and chewed at her bottom lip as he came up for air, smug and smirking as always.

_One fucking arm._

It scared her, sometimes, how strong he was.

Right now, it thrilled her.

The noises that escaped her when he entered her echoed all the way up to the top floor through the elevator shaft. He started off with a few controlled rolls of his hips, watching as her face contorted with her voice, her chest heaving and straining against her blouse. Then Klaue pounded his woman against the elevator wall, taking care to kiss and lick her neck and collarbone before leaving more very deliberate, very rough bites on her shoulder.

It all just added to the euphoria.

The inside of the elevator was suddenly as hot and steamy as a sauna and she could swear that, in between the quick slaps of their skin, she could feel the whole thing bouncing up and down on the wires holding it up. Eventually, her head hit the wall as she held on for the ride.

It was brief, especially for _him_.

Still, soon she was gripping the back of his thick neck as her orgasm came in rapid bursts, leaving her breathless as the hand holding her up grabbed her ass, squeezing with fervour as Klaue jerked his hips up into her with a low gritty growl and she felt him spilling into her, hot and thick.

He took a minute to rest his head on her ravaged shoulder and she thread her fingers through his longer curls on top, shaking.

"Fuck..." Is all he said through heavy breaths. "... _Fuck!_ " He repeated on another breath, chuckling. It was such a vulgar sound, but she loved it. The pair of them caught each other's eye and grinned from the adrenaline, lips suddenly back on each other for seconds.

When the power finally came back on and the doors finally opened to confused yet concerned crowds, she was wearing her jacket with the collar high. Klaue swaggered out beside her, a stupid, smug grin still plastered on his face.

_Oh how he was proud of himself..._

"Knock it off." She said as they left the building, smirking.

A sharp, sweaty brow cocked up at her.

"Ja? _Or what?_ "


End file.
